Assassins,Templars,and Patriots
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok so enjoy this story I got bored and decided to write so enjoy rated T for violence


**OK GUYS SO IF YOU READ OUR ANCESTORS YOULL REMEMBER JOSHUA ALICE AND KYO ARTAIRS KIDS SO BASICALLY THEY MEET ALL TGE FAMOUS PEOPLE IF THAT TIME**

**Year-1753**

**place-London **

**Characters-Haytham and Joshua for now**

**Joshua's** **POV**

Today me and Haytham were suppose to kill a target for the Grand Master so it was quite A honor. We arrived at the opera house and took our seats next to Birch and he said something to Haytham I knew it was none of my business so I just watched the Beggars Opera then Haytham stood up and left I knew he was going for the target so I got up and went towards the steps. I walked up the stair case and saw my target I sat down on a bench close to him and waited for Haytham to strike I heard A loud scream come from the back then my target started walking towards me I quickly stabbed him in the back with my hidden blades and sat him on the bench. Then I saw Haytham come towards me then said

we are off Joshua come on.

I stood up and walked around the Opera house flooded with people scarred because of the two deaths we gently pushed people out of the way so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. After we got out we went into the carriage and went towards the Templar base and then Birch had assigned us to go to America I hadn't been to the new world yet so this could be good for me. I left the base and had my brother and sister get ready with father and mother already gone I had to look after them for their whole lives Kyo and Alice were the same age three right now I didn't know if they should be At sea but I wasn't gonna leave them for a orphanage. It had been a day since we prepared we waited at the docks with Haytham then I said

So Haytham you excited about going to America I can't wait.

Haytham looked back at me then said yah I'm ready to go to the new world it will be a marvelous place to be new friends and all.

Then our ship came into port we grabbed our suit cases and got onto the ship. The stench on this vessel was amazing and terrible it had rotten fish and stale biscuits I placed my things in the small cabin and my brother went into his and placed his clothes in. My sister did the same. I decided to take some sleep so I laid in my bed I hadn't even bothered to eat dinner it was just stale biscuits and under cooked fish

~Day 24~

I sat on the upper deck talking with the other crew when I heard Haytham's voice say "so I thought. Yet here you are." I walked towards his voice and saw him fighting someone the man through a punch but Haytham blocked it then kicked the guy in his special area and grabbed him then flipped them both over. I heard the Captain say

What is going on here get back to work and a word Sir!

Haytham then followed him and I thought Haytham was in trouble of some sorts but it wasn't my place to fight about it with the captain. Later thar day we would have our party as usual but I didn't see Haytham so I went to the back of the ship and saw him investigating things. I was really drunk and could hardly speak right I then said

Haytham what are you doing?

Haytham looked back at me then said

oh hello I'm just doing some work for the captain that's all

I was about to say something but lost balance and fell to the floor Haytham smiled then pulled me up on his arm then started carrying me back to my cabin I couldn't do anything about it one Haythem was always stronger than me even though I was two years older than him and two I was to drunk and had hardly any strength. so I just waited for Haytham to take me back to my cabin when we got there he laid me in the bed and left I then closed my eyes and went to sleep

~Day 48~

I woke up when I heard the sound of a cannon ring in my ear I quickly got up and ran to the top deck and saw Haytham talking to the captain then go to the lower deck and close the hatch I armed a cannon and fired it at the ship I would fire then reload it taking ten seconds to reload the cannon then fire it again this went on for ten minutes until I saw that we were headed for the storm I thought to myself only one person would do something as crazy Haytham he must of threatened the captain to go into the storm. I saw a line of rope for the sails break I ran over to it and tied it back up and saw that Haytham was fixing sails then the captain yelled at me

Joshua go to the crows nest and free the sails!

I nodded then began to climb the mast of the ship when I got up I pulled out my small knife and cut the ropes free so the sails could give us more speed then I climbed back to the crows nest and saw James who had just been saved by Haytham. I looked behind me and saw the ship get hit by lightning causing it to sink.

~Day 72~

I sat down in the crows nest looking at the beautiful city that we were about to be at it looked so amazing from up here. Then Haytham came up and started looking at it also I then said

its beautiful isn't it Haytham.

he replied yes it is now lets get down there.

~later that day~

Location: Boston

year: 1754

we got off the ship and met Charles Lee he had us follow him to the general store then we got weapons and went to the green dragon tavern to rest then get the other Templars. will him and Haythem went through the streets getting our friends I mapped the city finding good resources for weapons and rations. I knew that in order for use to be successful we would need good weapons,food,and maps so I did all these thing while Haythem and Lee did their work.

~A few weeks later~

It took about a month but now we had our team fully assembled Haythem was explaining to use that we needed to find a convoy and get the uniforms from the guards so we could get into south gate

I then said there is a convoy in the city right now lets go get it! Haytham nodded and we left we ran toward a building Haythem and Lee climbed one and I went to the other building while the other men made a road block I waited until the convoy arrived. They were stopped because of the Templars on the ground the soldier started barking at Thomas and I grabbed my rifle that had a bayonet on it I jumped from the building and killed one then my friends attacked also I saw Haytham and Lee fighting also until all the men where dead. we took their clothing and dressed as red coats we marched down the street leading the convoy that only had us in it cutting down men on Haytham's command. When we made it to south gate we made it in and freed all te slaves there but the bell suddenly rang signaling danger I knew they had discovered us.

I started to kill the slavers men quickly until I saw Haytham come up and help me by fighting the soldiers then I saw one of the Templars interrogate the slaver then kill him now that we freed the Natives I was sure they would help us now to find the Temple we where looking for.

Year:1755

Location:Boston

The winters snow flew through out the city it was depressing we waited a months threw last tears summer I hopped that this year would be different in the beginning for the woman to make contact with us but there was no use. Then Haytham came in and Charles quickly stood up then told him that he had found the women they had left for a while but I was forming a idea of my own I had some military experience from back home so I was going to enroll in it and work under General Braddock giving them a man inside

~Five months later~

We marched towards fort Duquesne getting ready to attack the French until there was ambush! From The natives,Templars,and drench I got myself into open conflict with them all killing French and British while Haytham got rid of Braddock I continued to fight the French until I heard someone call out

retreat retreat my brothers!

we ran back towards Boston then I quickly left the army and went back to the Green Dragon Tavern Charles had proved himself loyal so I convinced Haytham to put him in the order it was a good day now that Braddock was gone a lot of doors opened

**OK I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY AND ITS A CROSS OVER BECAUSE OF JOSHUA,KYO,AND ALICE ARE NINJAGO OCS SO BYE GUYS**


End file.
